Exploit of hearts
by tangerine25
Summary: “I don’t have a job” said Amu to the blue haired guy in front of her “pretend to be my girlfriend then…How much do you want?” Ikuto X Amu, NAgihiko X Amu.AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: before you read this crap let me tell you Ikuto and Amu is on the same age and there are no such thing as charas

**disclaimer:I don't own it**

* * *

**Exploit of hearts**

By: tangerine25

"Don't say we aren't right for each other, the way I see it is… We aren't right for anyone else."

* * *

"**I don't have a job" said Amu to the blue haired guy in front of her "pretend to be my girlfriend then…How much do you want?"**

* * *

_Sigh_

Life sure is weird. Well to start with ALL people are weird..._sigh_...Here I am plopping the remote of our TV feeling all bored and stuff..._sigh_...Could my life get any worst? Nah! As if someone will answer me. I'm the only living creature inside this residence. My mom and sister went out to buy food to cook for tonight. Why won't I go out you ask? Well for some definite reason I have a feeling that things may actually get worst. I mean it. I'm really broken. I lost my part time job yesterday. As you can see I need a 'job' to support me and my sister's studies. My dad left us behind even before I am born and Mom's monthly income is not 'enough' to sustain the three of us to. God! I, Hinamori Amu, really am a failure.

* * *

After the moment of blabbering about 'how my life sucks' a sudden knock penetrate the abundant silence. Lazily, I got up to open the door hoping that it's some kind of good news and such. But nah! As if.

"Amu, my lovely daughter" I heard a familiar voice chirp with bliss from the other side of the door and in an instant I change my scowl into a bright smile. Well as you can see, hospitality is not really my 'forte'.

I open the door as my mother instantly gets inside, together with my sister of course. "Yo" I greeted her informally. I'm not really used to formal greetings when it comes to mom. Ever since I'm young she and I have this kind of 'sisterly relationship'. She's like an older sister to me, due to the fact that our age gap is not that long. She gave birth to me at a very young age of sixteen.

We spend the rest of the day together like any family would do, well except the fact that there is no 'dad'. Nah! Who cares? Totally not me. Ever since my father left us I've grown to detest men. You might find me narrow-minded, but being in this situation is just not too easy.

* * *

Here I am walking through the busy streets of Tokyo finding my way to my dearest Alma matter. Yeah right. Dearest is not really the best way to describe it. Why, you ask? Well for some reasons I hate this school, well I hate all schools. The only reason why I intend to finish my studies is for my family's sake. I want to bring them out from this hellhole life.

After the 5 minute walk. I am now here in Seiyo Academy. I walk through the corridors with an ease due to the fact that no one is around, except me of course. It's 5 o'clock in the morning for Pete's sake! But Nah, I like it this way, I like being unnoticed .Well even if you turn the world 360 degrees, I'm still a shadow in this school. An ordinary girl found in the background of the picture.

Silence. Just as I want it to be. Too bad it's ruined when 'Perky Vanity' arrived. Who the hell are they, you ask? They are one of the popular cliques, number two to be exact. Hoshina Utau, the one in the middle with long blonde hair and bright violet eyes as their 'queen bee'. Tch, yeah right. One of the reasons why I hate school is because of these so called cliques.

Cliques. Cliques. Cliques. Cliques. Cliques. Cliques. Cliques. Cliques. We have so much of those in this school. Firstly the popular clique mainly composed of the materialistic rich people, perky cheerleaders, and rake jocks. Tch, in short plastic. God! I hate them. They are so full of themselves. I even wonder why the hell they spent too much money just to fool each other. C'mon, everyone in their group did that.

Moving a little...umm…Wait let me re-phrase that…Moving WAY downward there comes the nerds. You know the people who are so expert when it comes to academics and such. Acting as if they are 'damsels in distress' waiting for their prince charming that will help them rise to fame. Tsk...Tsk...Tsk…Face it people, fictional books have side effects too.

Now moving towards the lowest section where the Goths, Emos, Loners and rebels belong. These are people who are commonly accused of using drugs, skipping classes and etc. I really know little about them since they detest 'attention'

Me? I belong to none of those three. Well obviously due to my speech pattern I'm soo not into the popular clique. And c'mon people, me, a person who detest school so much, a geek? Answer: Not a chance. I hate school but no, never in my entire life I've never think of dropping out nor killing my self due to loads of home works, so I'm totally not on the third type…So where do I belong? I belong to the Normies, People who commonly 'blend in' to everything, not even caring to take part or something.

I'm not like those people who live their life as a fairly tale. My story doesn't start with a 'Once upon a time' and ends with 'they live happily ever after'. I'm not your ordinary 'Cinderella' whose life is foreseen in every page. My life is just ordinary. You know like any ordinary soul waiting to graduate high school in a few months.

* * *

"Amu" I heard a sweet little voice call me out, which I quickly recognize. Well who would not? She's the student body's vice-president for crying out loud. But that did not change the fact that I, a normie, is her best friend. Let's just say that we have been friends since diapers.

"Umm..Sorry…I was day dreaming "I answered her. She going to reply something until the warning bell rang, God! I've been day dreaming this long? We separate our ways now and go into our own class rooms until…

_Thud_

"Ouch "did I bump to someone? I raise myself up and bow down to say sorry multiple times to the person I bump into. God! Why am I so careless?

Soon a crowd began to form around us. So curiosity took over me as I look up to the person whom I bump to.

God! This is the end of my once peaceful life.

Adios world.

**_

* * *

_****_End of prologue_ **

Sorry if it's crappy.

The other character will be revealed in the1st chapter. I want to make it longer but sorry I can't release too much information or the story might get predictable.

I might not be able to update till March 5 or so due to some exams.

Your 12 year old idiot,

GeriNe

P.S:I might revise this chapter and transfer it to normal POV


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SC**

A/N: before you read this crap let me tell you Ikuto and Amu is on the same age and there are no such thing as charas

**

* * *

**

thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter

**ShadowedBlossom **–thanks!! Hope you'll continue to like this humble fic of mine

**LoveRock1212**- sorry for updating late

**Shelby** – yeah I know it's boring…sorry, I'll try to improve my writing next time

**... **–I know, me myself is also disappointed with that chapter

* * *

**Exploit of hearts**

By: tangerine25

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I shot my eyes open but all I've seen is the white ceiling. Where am I? I look around but all I've seen were white walls. I tried to move my hand but then I realized that somebody is holding it. He has long straight violet hair that every girl dies for. (Well I really thought he's a she if he's not wearing the boy's uniform) Judging from his height, I believe he is might as well the same grade as me but weird, I think I haven't seen this person before here in school, yet he look familiar to me. Have I meet him before?

**FLASH BACK**

Blue ruffled hair with matching faint violet eyes stared back at me then eyed me head to toe. His striking figure do mesmerize me of course, I'm not plastic enough to deny it. "Sorry" I muttered under my breath which I truly doubt he heard. I notice him grunt some curses, I really want to punch him but I just remain silent. Remember people once I fight him, it's like I'm fighting the whole school. Ikuto Tsukiyomi as they call him, he is known as the king of the school for so long. He got the looks, the body, the money, the power…Too bad he don't have the attitude. He is a natural playboy. He treats girls as toys whom he can play with then trash them in a minute. Yet the whole female population love and adore him.

"Look what we've got here "Said a boy with chestnut hair who's blazing olive eyes stare seductively at me. He is Kukai Souma, the soccer club team captain….well sorry mister. I'm not, like those preppy bitches you slept with. I just ignore his stare and continue to bow down. He and Tsukiyomi have been the best of friends for so long. No one in the entire school dare to join their little 'circle'.

"Oi! Kukai, Don't waste your time talking to that useless brat" Said the Tsukiyomi guy which made me twitch. That's it! No more Ms. Two goody good shoes.

_Slap_

I slap him right on his pretty damn face which made everyone gasp. Soon murmurs are heard all over the corridor. Yet it seems time has stopped for the two of us. I'm standing still, trying to absorb the fact that I just slapped him, while he touches the red region of his face where it hurts badly. I then notice him moving his arms towards me and before I knew it he human cage me. I can feel his hot breath towards me, I just remain silent, the distance between us is killing me. "You'll pay for what you've done" He said in a husky voice. I can feel my heart race faster as my legs weaken and the next thing I knew is that I passed out.

**END OF FLASH BACK **

"Oh! You're already awake "Said the guy who's holding my hand a while ago."You have passed out a while ago in the corridor. Bruises were seen all over your body, yet no one dare to help you. So I brought you here in the infirmary. It seems like you're in pain so I decide to stay with you until you wake up. But I guess I fell to dream land as well" He said chuckling a little at the end.

His amber eyes match with his violet hair perfectly, he is like the usual prince charming found on every good old fairytale. Too bad I'm no Cinderella. Well since when did Cinderella have a big bad wolf as an enemy? (A/n: Big bad wolf is referred to Ikuto)

"Well then thanks" I said to him with a bright smile plastered on my face. I tried to raise my self up but I failed miserably, He is going near me but I stopped him. "are you sure your alrght now. Miss-"he said worriedly but then I cut him" Amu, Hinamori Amu…how about you?"

"Oh nice to meet you then, Hinamori-san" He said with a smile planted on his face. "My name is-"

* * *

"Nagihiko Fujisaki" I mumbled under as I slump myself on my bed. The name is kinda familiar to my ears. I raise my self up from the bed then proceed to my good old treasure-chest-like box. I believe I place it here, I can't be mistaken. 10 minutes already passed yet I still keep long for the certain picture. What's wrong with me? My heart thumps faster than the usual when I touched an old picture. Can it be the one? I look at it slowly. It is a picture of two people smiling brightly. The girl is probably me because it has bubblegum pink locks and golden orbs. I look at the person beside me in the picture. He does look like Nagihiko-kun. I flip the picture when I realize something is scribed on it.

_Dear princess Amu-chan, _

_Ayl be going chu America chummorow._

_Daddy said we need chu find cure to my disease._

_Chowwie if I did not say dis chu yuu earlier._

_Promise me that yuu'll not forget me kay? I'll chum back chumday._

_Your prince charming,_

_Nagi :3_

I felt hot tears flow through my cheeks as I slowly approach my bed and slouch in. I hug the pink teddy bear lightly. Its teddy bear he gave me before he leave. _"Be true to yourself. Cry if you want, No one's stopping you"_ I remember the words he said that time. Well ever since he said that, it never leave my head. All my life I tried to be myself even if others may hate me. Speaking of hate _"You'll pay for what you've done" _Uggh! That Tsukiyomi guy!

* * *

I look out of the window. The sun is shining brightly with the tint of pure tangerine and pink. Its rays are hitting me gently to feel its endless warmth but then the chilling air took over me. _Brrr!. _Geez, it must be the effect of the cold shower I got a few minutes ago. Sigh. It's really weird; I'm not really like this before right? It must be the effect of the happenings yesterday. _BRR!_ Bad thoughts bad thoughts

"Honey, Go down now, Breakfast is ready" Said my mom in a joyous manner. Wonder why she's like this for days now? Well a certain Photographer took interest in her three months ago and _pfft! _All of a sudden she declared to us that they are getting married. It's not as if I'm opposing their decision, its fine with me as long as mom is happy. But what concerns me most is the effect of them being married. Will I have more siblings? Will we move out? The Idea of having more siblings is kinda fun but moving out kinda make me worried. But hey! Moving out is not a bad Idea at all. I a still contact my friends through calls, and the best thing is that I won't be seeing that big bad wolf again.

"Amu, are you fine honey?" Mom repeated once more. How I wish to tell her how far the word 'fine' from my present condition, but naah! I knew her, she'll just freak out.

I run downstairs quickly and ate my breakfast. It's Saturday today which means no school. _Sigh._ Too bad I can't enjoy it because I still need a firkin' job.

* * *

"Excuse me miss, but where is this Guardian's Café?"I asked a middle aged woman. She looked at me with kind eyes then reply."Just go right in that street" I bid her thanks then run off with my bike. This is it. I'm getting this job no matter what.

_**Beep**_

I heard the loud honk, and all of a sudden I heard a crashing sound. God, don't tell me that—

"Hey watch where you are going" I heard a familiar voice said in anger. I look up with fuming eyes. This is it. No more Miss plastic around.

"It's not my fault, you bastard" I shouted at him then I realize who he was.

"Oh it's you little girl"He said with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. Damn it, It's the big bad wolf.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**It's too short**

**Anyway, sorry for the wrong grammar**

**Please leave a review**

**If you have any suggestion please tell me.**

**Sorry if it's more of Nagehiko X Amu. I just don't want it to be pure Amuto.**

**Your 12 year old idiot,**

_**Gerine**_


End file.
